Summer
by nobodD
Summary: Summer, a time for fun, a time for memories, a time for love. A future family story, staring Nozomi x Maki. Specially requested by a friend, written for Nozomi's birthday [06/09] Enjoy


**Special request from one Major Mike Powell III. Enjoy~**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Summer, one of the best times of the year for vacations. And why not? The warmer weather is excellent for spending time outside, or kicking back and relaxing. It's a time for adventures, making memories, or taking a step away from the mundane world to unwind and reset your mind. Summer is a time for endless possibilities, but for a certain young lady, it's these specific reasons that apply to her on this particular day.

She enjoyed the warmth of the summer sun, currently at its highest point in the sky at this hour, as she lay on a large beach towel. The umbrella wedged into the sand right at the towel's edge protected her from sunlight directly, allowing the mix of heat and the light breeze to balance each other out, helping her to fully relax and put her mind at ease.

Out of the typical beach activities, she wanted to enjoy some leisure time as much as possible. She knew though that she would get drawn to the ocean eventually, so she was dressed accordingly. A pink bikini with white lines crossing throughout, currently covered by a white sleeveless hoodie and skirt both adorned with frills. Around her neck and left wrist were a beaded necklace and bracelet of mostly white beads. Currently over her eyes was a simple pair of white-framed sunglasses. Overall, a surprisingly fitting set to compliment her violet eyes and red hair.

Or at least she, Nishikino Maki, thought so. There was a very, very small self-conscious part of her that, despite everything she's been through, still doubted her own looks. She knew it was silly to have such thoughts, but at times she just couldn't help it. Luckily for her, on the very rare chance she couldn't dispel the doubts herself, she had someone who could easily chase her doubts away every time.

That person happened to rise out of the water at that moment, drawing Maki's attention. It was her partner of eight years, and now wife of almost five. Compared to Maki, who was far from immature or an innocent young lady in her own right, her wife matched her idea of a mature woman, both in being two years older than Maki was well as her figure.

A figure that the young lady wasn't surprised to see barely contained on her violet one-piece swimsuit. And while Maki's wife has shown to be mature as her age suggested, she knew all too well that the swimsuit's size was _just_ barely enough on purpose. Trying to keep some composure, she focused on her wife overall, getting lost in the purple hair that freely fell across her back. They used to be held in twin ponytails that still managed to reach past the woman's waist, but was now cut to fall about halfway down her back, and was much more manageable now that she abandoned the ponytails.

As her wife turned, Maki went from beautiful purple hair to the amazing pair of emerald eyes of Toujou Nozomi. After a moment, the smile on her face managed to grow a bit wider and she waved to Maki. Smiling, Maki waved back from her spot on the beach towel. She brought her hand beside her mouth to yell a warning to Nozomi, but it was too late.

It's worth noting that Nozomi wasn't that deep in the ocean, and was currently kneeling with the water reaching up to her stomach. More importantly, a small beach ball was held on her lap. It was currently the target of a young girl lunging out of the water. Of course, being almost four years old and also in water, she had real control over herself. She reached her target, as well as Nozomi, knocking the woman from her kneeling position and sending them falling into the shallow water.

Maki giggled as she watched Nozomi struggle for a moment to get back up. As she did, she brought the girl above water and sat her on her lap. The girl seemed not to mind at all, as she won her prize, the beach ball held tightly to her chest. Or at least as much as possible, since she couldn't reach all the way around it.

"I got the ball, I win!" she declared proudly.

Nozomi smiled, instinctively reaching her right hand to the girl's head and patting her.

"Yes, yes you did Sana. Good job."

Sana was their _child_ of three years now. Of course, she wasn't blood related to either of them since neither gave birth to her. Yet, their adopted daughter still had some features similar to theirs. She had long reaching her back like Nozomi, though her hair was red and eyes violet like Maki. She wore a one-piece like Nozomi, though purple instead of the lighter shade of violet.

Maki enjoyed the sight of her wife and daughter sharing such a sweet moment. Though it was short lived, as the moment she had been anticipating but silently hoping to avoid became a reality.

"Mommy, come join us!"

Nozomi couldn't help but laugh inwardly. She knew Maki wanted to relax today after such a stressful month of work. But neither woman was capable of saying no or disappointing their daughter in any way. As her wife removed her shades and stood from their blanket, Nozomi decided she would make it up to her later.

 **XXX  
**

She wouldn't have to wait long for her chance.

After about an hour playing in the ocean, Maki decided that the three of them should take a break and eat. After drying themselves off, Maki reached for the basket she had brought. From it she pulled out three sandwiches, as well some bottles of water for their drinks.

Despite both women being capable of making more, and even having more time to prepare their lunch, they went with sandwiches for a very simple reason. Showing interest in everything her parents did, Sana wanted to help make their lunch for the day. Since she was only four, they decided on sandwiches as something simple that she could help a lot with. Even if it was a lighter lunch compared to normal, it was still enjoyable all the same for the family of three.

After lunch, having played with the surprising amount of energy only children were capable of possessing, an exhausted Sana soon fell asleep for a nap. She used Maki's laps as her pillow, a gentle smile as she was no doubt enjoying her dream. A smile worked its way onto Maki as well while she watched her child's peaceful slumber.

Keeping her eyes fixed on her daughter and not noticing her wife's movement, Maki was momentarily surprised when she felt something touch her back. But as the warmth pressed more firmly against her back, arms gently wrapping around her, Maki very quickly relaxed and even leaned back into the embrace. She finally took her eyes off her daughter to turn her head right and meet Nozomi for a slow, tender kiss. Eternity-filled seconds passed before their lips parted, each taking the time to gaze into beautiful eyes of violet and emerald.

A silent conversation passed, showing just how close they had become in their years together. Being able to understanding each other just through actions alone was a testament to their bond, or perhaps a necessity in the presence of youthful innocence. Whatever the case may be, a decision had been made. Maki gently removed Sana from her lap, using her hoodie as the child's new pillow.

As soon as she was freed, Maki was spun around to face Nozomi. Her eyes closed as they once again shared a kiss, this time full of emotion. Nozomi, arms still wrapped around Maki, pulled her wife close as the younger woman responded in kind by wrapping her arms around Nozomi's neck. Further and further they pushed, their embrace tightening, their emotions spilling over with every passing second.

When was the last time they shared time like this, Maki wondered briefly. Ever since they adopted Sana, their daughter was with them almost every minute they could manage. Their work schedules were arranged so that one of them was with Sana at home every day. Every night the three shared a bed, at first out of necessity, but later out of habit even after Sana reached the age she could have slept in her own bed.

Of course, it wasn't like they never got their alone time as just the two of them. But because those times were few and far between, they tend to get carried away in those moments. Not that they particularly minded, as they both believed it helps keep their love strong and fresh. And as Maki found the answer to her own question, she realized she was in for quite a time once again.

So it came as no surprise that as Nozomi finally won out, Maki found herself laying with her back on the beach towel. Nozomi hovered above her, a loving gaze on her face as she gently ran a finger across the younger's mid-section, making her shudder. Tired of the teasing, Maki reached up and brought Nozomi close for another kiss.

Again the kiss lasted for several seconds, but neither were still this time. Nozomi's left hand supported her while her right hand found Maki's left, fingers intertwining immediately. Maki's free hand became entangled in Nozomi's hair as she combed through it. Nozomi shifted her body, her leg _accidentally_ touching a certain part of Maki. The sound that would have left the younger woman was lost in their kiss as they continued. Finally, Nozomi decided to remove two pieces of obstructions to her current desire.

 **XXX**

After several minutes had passed, the exhausted pair was comfortably laying in each other's arms, swimsuits once again in place. Smiles were on their faces as they just gazed at each other. Occasionally, one of them would close the distance for a quick peck, causing the other to giggle. Maybe it was because of their giggling that Sana was eventually woken up. Letting out an adorable yawn, the four-year old sat up while reaching her hands as far above her head as they could.

Realizing their daughter was awake, the couple decided to get up as well. Nozomi and Maki put away most of their stuff while Sana went to retrieve her beach ball. Together the three of them left the beach, returning to their vacation home. At one point it belonged to Maki's family, but after a certain event happened, Maki managed to convince her parents to let her have it for personal use.

 _Tadaima_ , their three voices announced as they stepped inside. Immediately they found two things left on the table. One was a bowl of freshly cut fruits, while the other was a note. _We'll be in our room taking a nap. Knock first, just in case_ , was what was written, along with the names of the other couple that was on this vacation with them. The two woman exchanged wry smiles, just hoping now that they weren't too noisy coming in. They advised their daughter to play quietly while they agreed to start on dinner.

The three enjoyed dinner together, and before they knew it night had already come. They were just passing the time watching TV together when a very cute yawn interrupted and told them it was time for the three of them to return to their room for the night and sleep. Before they did, Nozomi and Maki returned to the kitchen. Maki put together two dinner plates and set them on the table while Nozomi flipped over the note for them and wrote her own back to the couple, informing them of their dinner. Once satisfied, they collected their daughter from the couch, still trying to convince them she wasn't sleep while yawning every so often, and went to their room.

They first changed Sana into her PJs before both went about getting ready for the night. Sana crawled toward the head of the bed before stopping, and turning on spot. Maki noticed her daughter look at her from the mirror's reflection.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mommy, why don't we sleep in the bigger room?"

That got Maki to raise an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with this room, sweetie?"

Her daughter shook her head. "No, but I was just wondering."

"It's because this room is very special," Nozomi answered, just returning from the bathroom.

"Really? Why is it special?"

"It's because several years ago, in this very room, two people discovered their love for one another," Maki answered, turning from her vanity. "From their love they found fun times, made many memories, and eventually started a family."

"And who were they? Do I know them?" There was excitement in the child's eyes.

"Oh, I think you know them very well," Nozomi replied with a smile, making her way over to the vanity. "In fact, I think you're very close with these two people."

"Eli and Honoka?"

Both women chuckled. "Not quite," Maki answered. "I'll give you a hint."

As Nozomi reached her side, Maki got up and the two shared a kiss. It was a very short lived one as a particular sound interrupted them.

"Mom…" Sana groaned, causing both women to chuckle again.

"Alright sweetie, time for bed."

Maki made her way to the bed, slipping into the covers before Sana lied down beside her. Nozomi shut off the lights before joining them on the other side of their daughter. They snuggled close together, the three quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **Wow, it's been so long since I've done a one-shot. It feels nice to finish one after so long ^.^**

 **Anyways, June 9** **th** **is Nozomi's birthday! It's still the 8** **th** **where I live, but as usual I post it early for me since other parts of the world are already on the next day.**

 **As for this one-shot, it's kind of special. For one, although I said it was a request at the start, it wasn't formally a request. Major and I were talking and I had mentioned how I miss writing simple one-shots, and he pushed for me to write this. Although he merely suggested the pairing at the, uh, theme we'll call it. Whether he was joking or not, I can't pass up an order from a superior, haha.**

 **The other reason that I say this is kind of special is the final scene. Really, not a very necessary scene to this story. But it's a shout-out to the very first Love Live fanfic I read on this site. That's why I mention the room they're sleeping in and the other pairing. Because even though NozoMaki isn't one of my top favorite pairings, it still holds a special place in my heart for basically being my introduction into Love Live fanfics. Also in honor of that story, I kept this mostly clean, haha.**

 **Anyways, that's it from me. See you next time~**


End file.
